


Sometimes You Don't Need a Recipe

by shooponthemoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Springles cooking!<br/>so have some fluffy Springles being cute in the kitchen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Don't Need a Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> yes, sometimes you don't need a recipe, but I'll still give it to you guys haha ;) recipe for what they're making will be in the end notes, it's actually the first dish one of my Japanese friends taught me, and it's reallly yummy XD
> 
> just something cute, thanks for the prompt! made me really hungry while writing it but I'll survive haha

Connie was excited. Though Sasha was an intriguing and complex person, her immense love of food was always quite obvious, and was probably one of the first things people noticed about her when they met the brunette.

Connie had gotten to know her over a bag of chips on his first day of class, and had been surprised when the taller girl had plonked herself down on the seat beside him, demanding that he donated a portion of his food to the hungry and the suffering – namely, her.

The bond they had formed had been quick and intense, really, and nowadays none of their other friends ever hesitated to refer to the pair as “best friends”, “joined at the hip”, or even as a “four-legged, all-devouring menace”. Connie knew he’d be happy for the rest of his life just having Sasha by his side.

So when they mutually agreed to start dating, he had been over the moon. Their first few dates had involved a fair bit of restaurant hopping, a trip to the movies, and a double date at a karaoke bar. This time, however, Connie had wanted to do something special, so he had invited Sasha over so that the two of them could cook supper together.

Connie was actually quite skilled in the kitchen. He figured if the whole college thing didn’t end up panning out, he would probably go try and find a job in the culinary world. And with a girlfriend who loved to eat, well, he was pretty convinced that they were a perfect match.

He’d decided on a dish after spending some time with Mikasa on the phone, who had wanted a report on how their last date had gone after Armin had been a bit evasive about what went down at karaoke. Their usually straight-laced blond friend had gotten a bit… drunker than intended, and the results had been quite hilarious.

Connie settled on a Japanese dish Mikasa had taught him back in high school, since he already had most of the ingredients and had managed to find a nice, fresh, locally-grown cabbage at the market that morning. Okonomiyaki it would be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, and he ran over to let Sasha in. She jumped up and gave him a crushing hug, and he easily caught her and returned it. She grabbed his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks, before planting a wet kiss on his mouth. He could taste the salt on her lips from whatever chips or popcorn she had no doubt been munching on during the drive over.

“Hey babe!” she said with a grin, finally hopping out of his arms.

“Hey Sash, you’re just on time!” he said, returning her smile. He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her over into the kitchen, smacking her other hand away from cupboard where he kept his snack food as they passed by it.

“No snacking today!” he said, not even budging when she gave him her best puppy eyes. “Come on, this’ll be fun! You’re in charge of chopping the cabbage; think you can handle it?”

“Yeah!” she replied enthusiastically, taking the knife and cutting board Connie handed to her. While she got started on that, he grabbed the bacon from the fridge and started up the stovetop. They would only need half of the package for what they were making, but he decided to cook the whole thing anyways so he’d have something to distract the both of them with while the rest of the food would be cooking.

Connie cooked the bacon until it was slightly underdone since it would be going back into the pan later with the rest of the mix. He chopped up the strips after handing Sasha a couple of green onions to take care of, not trusting her with the meat.

“But Conniiie,” she whined, and he pacified her by offering up a piece of the bacon. He threw a perfect three-pointer into her open mouth and they high-fived triumphantly.

With the prep handled, they started on the main mix. He poured the flour, water, eggs, and bonito flavouring into the bowl while Sasha manned the whisk, occasionally sending goopy splatters over the edge of the bowl. He swiped one of the blobs up with his finger and then smeared it down Sasha’s nose.

“Try to be careful, yeah? The less that ends up on my counters, the more we’ll have for eating.”

“Sorry, this is just how I mix things when I’m baking at home; I’m used to more resistance from the dough,” she explained, giggling as Connie leaned back over to peck her on the lips. She took the opportunity to rub her nose on his cheek, wiping the goop onto his face.

“Oh, wonderful. Thanks Sash,” he said sarcastically as he started to dump the cabbage, onions, and bacon into the bowl. He traded Sasha’s whisk for a spoon, and she mixed everything together.

He normally used oil on his skillet, but decided to go with butter since, from what he’d seen of Sasha’s messy kitchen, she was definitely more of a butter person.

Once the pan was hot enough, he poured out enough of the mix for one of the “pancakes”, adjusting the heat to medium and setting a timer for 5 minutes. They had made enough mix for about four or five of the “pancakes”, so he decided to speed things up by taking out a second frying pan and prepping it too.

While they waited for things to cook, Connie started some soapy water so they could tackle the dishes right away. They got distracted when he started a bubble war, however, trying to shove bubbles down the front of Sasha’s sweater while she kept trying to give him a wacky bubble mohawk.

They stopped when the timer went off and Connie had to go flip the okonomiyaki, leaving Sasha with the dishes. As they finished cooking, he stacked them onto a couple plates. In the end the mix had produced four of them as Sasha had insisted he make “giant” ones.

They smothered them with okonomi sauce and kewpie mayo, Connie tossing a layer of bonito flakes over both stacks of food. By then Sasha’s mouth was watering, but she waited patiently as Connie took a bunch of pictures of their masterpiece and posted them on facebook and his food blog.

Then they dug in, both moaning at the delicious warmth of the food and at finally being able to fill their bellies. Connie, always the classy gentlemen, had cracked them open a couple of beers and they clinked bottles, celebrating their culinary success.

When they finished eating, they took care of the rest of the cleanup before grabbing a couple of ice cream bars and plonking down on the couch, Sasha lounging across Connie’s lap. Sasha flicked through the channels until she found one playing a Cake Boss marathon and they settled in, snuggling up to each other.

Connie’s eyes kept drifting down to where Sasha’s head was resting in his lap, her eyes glued to the TV. It took her a while, but she eventually noticed his staring.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied, smiling fondly as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Everything is perfect.” She beamed up at him and grabbed one of his hands, lacing their fingers together as the turned back to the TV.

And it was the truth. Connie knew that if eighty years from now they were sitting on this very same old couch, watching TV together as they licked ice cream off their fingers, then he would most definitely be the luckiest man in the world. He had never been as happy as he felt in that very moment, and he spent the rest of the evening unable to wipe the wide smile from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okonomiyaki Recipe, makes about 2 "pancakes":  
> 1\. Mix flour (1 cup) with water (3/4 cup) in medium bowl. Add bonito flavouring if you have some, maybe 1/3 to half a packet per cup of flour. The taste isn't too strong so you're not missing out if you don't have any.  
> 2\. Stir eggs (2, but 1 works fine if you want to make your eggs last), meat (whatever you want, I've tried most with bacon and one with shrimp) and vegetables (a whole lot of cabbage, some green onion, and whatever else you'd like to try) into the batter. I can't remember how many cups of shredded cabbage, but basically you want all your vegetables to be coated and still have some extra liquid mixture to keep it all together.  
> 3\. Heat oil on pan/skillet.  
> 4\. Pour batter to make 6-inch wide, half-inch thick "pancake". I generally just end up making them about the size of the pan.  
> 5\. Cook both sides on medium-low heat until golden-brown, about 5 mins a side.  
> 6\. Plate and cover with okonomi sauce and kewpie mayonnaise, top with bonito flakes (dried fish flakes) if you'd like.  
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I think what I usually do is make just a half recipe? But I can't remember, it's been a while. I don't eat much so even just 1 big one is enough for me. I bought my sauce and mayonnaise at T&T, but in general kewpie mayo itself should be pretty easy to find.
> 
> btw I'm still taking writing prompts over on tumblr (shooponthemoon)


End file.
